Ninguno De Los Dos
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Cuando Kurt, el amor de la vida de Blaine Anderson es atacado, desea haber estado a su lado para haberlo protegido, sin embargo, las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere. Increíblemente molesto por no ser capaz de protegerlo , Blaine reflexiona sobre algunas cosas, sobre todo después de que se entera de una noticia que podría sacudir el mundo de los dos para siempre.
1. Cap 1: Miedos

_Basado en el episodio 5x15 "Bash"_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **"Miedos"**

* * *

.

Hace años, el peor temor de Blaine Anderson era que su nuevo amigo Kurt fuese lastimado por alguien en su escuela. El muchacho se presentó en la Academia Dalton en una particularmente horrible excusa para un uniforme, tratando de hacerse pasar por un nuevo estudiante y Blaine lo tomó bajo su ala, a pesar de ser un poco más joven que el otro chico.

Este extraño intrigante cuyo nombre Blaine se enteró más tarde era Kurt, llegó a la escuela para espiar a los Warblers, pero aparte de eso, él estaba luchando con algo de intimidación grave en su escuela. El ojimiel hizo todo lo posible para darle un buen consejo con la esperanza de que su nuevo amigo no tuviese que lidiar con la mierda horrible con la que había tratado por un poco más de un año.

Entonces Kurt fue transferido y la preocupación se disipó por el momento.

Hasta que Kurt decidió trasladarse de nuevo a la boca del lobo, por así decir. Blaine pasó semanas preocupándose por su ahora novio, y después de un verano de profunda discusión y un poco de persuasión muy asombrosa, él también dio un paso atrás en lo espantosamente desconocida que era la escuela pública. En el fondo, mientras que él estaba aterrorizado, sintió la necesidad evidente de proteger y mantener a Kurt seguro. Porque eso era lo único que importaba.

Entonces Sebastián le lanzó un granizado, Blaine saltó delante de él, y mientras fue capaz de proteger al castaño en ese momento, terminó siendo herido en el ojo. Lo haría de nuevo si fuese necesario, sin embargo.

Cuando llegó el momento, la cosa más grande de la que Blaine necesitó proteger a Kurt fue de él mismo. Romper el corazón de su novio era lo peor que Blaine podría haber hecho alguna vez, y aunque lo habían dejado en el pasado ahora (Blaine se había disculpado un millón de veces y Kurt lo había perdonado totalmente), todavía dolía al pensar en ello.

Hasta ahora estas cosas eran los peores incidentes que el ojimiel podía imaginar cuando llegaba a temer por la seguridad de su prometido. Sin embargo esa noche fue la cereza del pastel cuando Blaine estaba allí de pie en un hospital extraño, con el corazón en la garganta mientras esperaba a alguien, alguien que acabara de salir y decirle si su novio estaba bien después de ser atacado y dado por muerto en un callejón .

La llamada que recibió antes fue como un disparo al corazón porque él no estaba allí. No fue capaz de proteger a Kurt como siempre sentía que debía hacerlo. El ojiazul estaba herido en algún lugar en ese mismo hospital y todo lo que Blaine podía hacer era esperar.

Suspirando, se apoyó en el mostrador de recepción, la frente en sus manos mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. _"Inhala y exhala, respiraciones profundas, Blaine. Respira"_ – pensaba – _"Esto no puede estar pasando"_ – gimió, parpadeando las lágrimas en sus ojos. No podía llorar ahora, todavía no. No cuando él no sabía cómo estaba Kurt.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Mercedes, Sam, Artie, y Rachel cerniéndose en la sección principal de la sala de espera y sabía que estaban todos mirándolo, preguntándose si debían ir a ver cómo estaba o no. Realmente esperaba que mantuvieran su espacio, él no podía manejar cualquier toque ahora.

\- ¿La familia de Kurt Hummel?

Su garganta apretada cuando se dio la vuelta, el miedo corriendo por su espalda mientras miraba al joven médico delante de él. Podía sentir a sus amigos acercarse en torno a él y él se adelantó un poco, intentando con todas sus fuerzas sólo poner un poco de espacio entre él y ellos.

Sí, eran amigos de Kurt y lo amaban, pero ellos no entendían. Esto no era una especie de atraco cotidiano… este fue un crimen de odio. Blaine había estado allí, él sabía cómo era eso, el miedo a lo desconocido, a las preguntas. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Él está bien? – le preguntó al doctor, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando el hombre dio un vistazo a su ficha y luego le preguntó si podían ir a solas por el pasillo.

El resto del grupo se quedó en silencio, pero Sam palmeó el hombro de Blaine cuando salió y mientras él pensaba que iba a estallar ante el contacto al principio, fue extrañamente reconfortante – ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Está bien? – Preguntó de nuevo, enrollando los dedos en puños mientras trataba de asomarse a la habitación frente a la que estaban parados.

Escuchó como el médico recitó las lesiones del castaño. Eran de menor importancia, nada demasiado serio, aunque Kurt estaría algo adolorido durante unos días o más. Lo que realmente lo sacudió fue la pregunta: – Señor, Anderson, ¿de casualidad sabía que su prometido está embarazado?

 _¡Está! ¡Está embarazado! ¡No es tiempo pasado! ¡Todavía lo está!_

Nueve semanas. Kurt tenía un bebé en su vientre y tenía nueve semanas de gestación.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El nudo en la garganta de Blaine se tensó cuando entró en la habitación del hospital solo.

Le pidió al doctor que les diera la noticia de las lesiones de Kurt a sus amigos, pero no del embarazo, y que les diga también que le dieran espacio y él iría a verlos cuando estuviera listo… cuando fuera que eso pasase.

Reprimiendo un sollozo, el ojimiel se acercó más a la cama, con lágrimas cayendo ahora libremente mientras observaba el daño que los intolerantes pedazo de mierda le hicieron a su prometido.

La garganta de Kurt estaba oscurecida con moretones color púrpura, la piel de los nudillos y la cara con pequeños cortes. Su ojo derecho estaba morado, pero Blaine no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de que Kurt se defendió como era evidente por los moretones en sus nudillos.

Tiempo atrás, cuando algunos idiotas de los grados superiores los arrinconaron a él y su cita después del baile, simplemente se acurrucó en una bola y recibió los golpes. Es por eso que tomó clases de boxeo y comenzó el club pelea después de que se trasladó a Dalton, ya que nunca dejaría que eso suceda de nuevo… y estaba agradecido de que Kurt no hizo lo que él hizo.

Porque si él… si se hubiera dado por vencido, su bebé podría estar muerto. Kurt podría estar muerto.

Un jadeo entrecortado brotó de su garganta y se dejó caer en el asiento junto a la cama, con una mano tomando con cuidado una de las de Kurt. Acarició el pulgar por los pequeños cortes y contusiones a lo largo de los nudillos de su amor y entonces se los besó, poniendo su mejilla contra la piel fresca.

\- Dios, Kurt. Me asustaste de muerte, lo sabías, ¿cierto? Recibo esta llamada de que has sido… esto… y luego todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que tenía miedo de que esto te iba a pasar en McKinley. Pero no, te sucedió aquí, en la ciudad de New York. De todos los lugares, en New York. ¡Dios, Kurt! – Contuvo el aliento tembloroso y pasó los dedos por la longitud del brazo magullado de su prometido – Eres tan valiente. Tan, pero tan valiente. Te amo mucho.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el vientre plano de Kurt y parpadeó rápidamente, más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos mientras se llenaban de miedo otra vez. Él casi lo perdió, casi los perdió.

 _Nothing's gonna harm you._

 _Not while I'm around_

.

En voz baja cantaba, poniéndose de pie para acariciar los dedos sobre la piel dañada del rostro de su prometido. Rozó el corte en el comienzo de la línea del cabello de Kurt y su voz se quebró.

A pesar del dolor que sentía en el pecho mientras cantaba, continuó moviéndose a través del siguiente verso mientras se subía con cuidado en la cama junto a su novio, acariciándole la mejilla con la mano.

Por un momento se quedó mirando a la cara pacífica de Kurt, tan pálida y desfigurada en la iluminación tenue del hospital. ¿Cómo puede alguien hacer esto? ¿Por qué? Su estómago se arremolinó mientras se acomodaba, poniéndose al lado de la forma del castaño, antes de dejar caer la mano en el estómago de éste, al lugar donde su bebé crecía.

Su voz se desvaneció en un suave susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y terminaba de cantar con la palma aún apoyada en el abdomen de Kurt.

.

 _Nothing can harm you._

 _Not while I'm around_

 _._

 _._

 _Gracias a Warblerslushie por autorizarme a traducir todas sus historias._


	2. Cap 2: Una Noticia Inesperada

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2:**

 **"** **Una Noticia Inesperada"**

* * *

.

La primera cosa que Kurt notó cuando despertó fue que se lastimó. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, fuerte y palpitante en algunos lugares, pequeñas punzadas en otras partes, pero sobre todo, estaba herido. Un gemido escapó de sus labios, hizo una mueca y retorció el cuerpo un poco como si el acto de incluso realizar un sonido a través de sus cuerdas vocales le provocaba más dolor.

\- No te presiones – una voz a su lado derecho murmuró y parpadeó tratando de abrir sus ojos lo mejor que pudo, viendo borrosamente los ojos acuosos de su muy preocupado prometido.

\- ¿Blaine? – Dios, incluso sonaba ronco. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a presentarse ante Carmen Tibideaux en pocos días así? – Espera. ¿Blaine? – Su voz se hizo más aguda con el pánico y echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, con los ojos como dardos por todo el lugar (un ojo realmente, porque el izquierdo estaba cerrado por la hinchazón). Todo era blanco, demasiado prístino, demasiado limpio, y el miedo lo cubrió como una ola poderosa. Estaba en el hospital.

Había sido golpeado. Había conseguido ser noqueado después de que trató de ayudar a alguien y… ¡Oh Dios!

\- Cariño, shh. Cálmate. Se te va a elevar la presión arterial y eso no es bueno para el…

Una pausa. Kurt miró a Blaine, fijándose en su postura. Éste estaba rígido, luciendo asustado, pero sus ojos eran todo lo contrario. Parecían más tranquilos y algo se arremolinaba dentro de ellos que Kurt no podía descifrar… ¿Era emoción? ¿Por qué estaría entusiasmado con que él estuviese en el hospital? ¿Qué en el mundo podría ser tan emocionante acerca de ser un gay golpeado? ¿Qué fue eso?… Se te va a elevar la presión arterial y eso no es bueno para el… No es bueno para el… No es bueno para el…

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mi Dios! ¡Oh! ¡Mi Dios!

Blaine cerró los ojos, la cabeza agachada mientras fruncía los labios y escuchaba a su prometido repetir las mismas tres palabras una y otra y otra vez.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mi Dios! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh… ¡Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Blaine!

\- ¿Sí, cariño?

\- Dime que lo que estoy pensando no es realmente lo que estoy pensando – Se agachó, silbando un poco entre dientes mientras sus sangrantes nudillos magullados agrietaban su piel todavía cuando recorrió con sus dedos el extraño artilugio envuelto alrededor de su estómago – ¿Es este un… ¿Es un monitor?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Un monitor fetal?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío!

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Cuando llegó el momento, Kurt debería haber sabido. Tendría que haberlo visto venir.

La posibilidad de embarazo era increíblemente alta para él y para Blaine. Ambos eran portadores, ambos tenían el gen Reddin que les daba el equipo (por así decirlo) para tener un bebé, y sin embargo, los dos eran muy descuidados a veces.

No, no a veces. Una gran cantidad de veces.

Las relaciones sexuales entre ellos dos era una cosa sagrada. Algunas noches podía ser hacer el amor apasionadamente, otras era el más caliente, más sucio y más fuerte sexo posible, y en esas noches estaban estúpidamente enamorados y estúpidamente calientes por el deseo y a veces se olvidaban de usar protección. Ninguno de los dos tomaba la píldora, eran un desastre con eso. Blaine comía todo lo que veía y Kurt se dejaba llevar por su estado de ánimo con cada día que pasaba, pero ahora, en retrospectiva, deberían haberla usado.

Deberían haber sido más cuidadosos.

En su lugar, se hacían el sexo el uno al otro duro y rápido, las manos por todas partes, la piel caliente y pegajosa… por semanas sin usar protección, y ahora había un recordatorio bastante pesado creciendo en el vientre de Kurt.

¡Oh, mi Dios!

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¿Tengo nueve semanas de embarazo?

\- Más o menos – dijo Blaine suavemente desde su posición en la silla junto a la cama. Estaba sentado hasta el fondo de ella, con los dedos cruzados haciéndolos girar uno contra el otro. Lucía completamente agotado, bolsas bajo los ojos y el cabello despeinado, y nunca se había visto más hermoso para Kurt que en ese momento. La forma en que se veía mostraba lo mucho que amaba a su futuro esposo y el ojiazul se sentía conmovido de que Blaine fuera un lío por él… y bueno, su bebé nonato.

Un bebé. Mierda.

\- ¿Cómo fue que ni siquiera me di cuenta?

\- Todavía es temprano. Ni siquiera se te nota.

\- No, pero… Debería haber al menos figurado algo, ¿verdad? Los embarazos de los portadores son tan diferentes a los embarazos femeninos. ¿Hubo antojos o cambios de humor o cualquier cosa que podría haberme dado una pista de algo? Yo sólo… no comprendo.

Blaine asintió con los labios aún fruncidos mientras miraba a sus pies. En lo profundo de sus entrañas, quería gritar que Kurt había estado de mal humor últimamente, que había estado comiendo alimentos extraños (porque no importa qué, la leche caliente con crema fresca batida en la parte superior era francamente extraño), pero no quería trastornar a su ya lesionado y perturbado prometido todavía más. Así que mantuvo sus labios cerrados y se limitó a escucharlo divagar y seguir.

\- Nueve semanas. He estado llevando a un ser humano en mí durante dos meses y yo no tenía ninguna idea. Mierda. ¡Dos meses, Blaine!

\- Dos meses es mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Dos meses es un infierno de mucho tiempo! Estuve dos meses con un feto dentro de mí y…

Se quedó inmóvil, los ojos desorbitados por el terror cuando su mano cayó sobre su vientre plano, justo encima de la pantalla que estaba atada allí – Oh, Dios mío. Me metí a una pelea, me dieron una paliza y estoy embarazado – Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos y Blaine saltó rápidamente de su asiento, trepando sobre la cama para tirar suavemente de él en sus brazos mientras empezaba a entrar en pánico, llorando en su hombro – Yo ni siquiera lo sabía. Oh Dios, Blaine, ¿qué pasaría si yo… ¿Y si…

\- Está bien. Ambos están bien. El médico dijo que los dos van a estar bien.

\- Yo ni siquiera estaba pensando.

\- No lo sabías.

\- Corrí allí y traté de ayudarlo y salió corriendo. Me dejó allí solo y esos chicos… pensé que me iban a matar – Los ojos miel se posaron en las huellas dactilares púrpura alrededor del cuello de su novio y se estremeció, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte – Estaba tan enojado por lo que estaban haciendo con él. Yo no… ni siquiera pensé.

\- Salvaste la vida de ese chico, cariño. Tú eres un héroe.

\- No, no lo soy.

\- Lo eres. Si no fuera por ti, pudieron haberlo matado. Los asustaste lo suficiente para hacerlos correr. Nadie más siquiera se molestó en ayudar, pero tú lo hiciste porque eres valiente. Eres el más valiente, el hombre más increíble que jamás he conocido y me siento orgulloso de decir que soy tu prometido. Eres increíble Kurt, y vas a ser un papá increíble – hizo una pausa por un segundo, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirar a los ojos grises soñolientos del castaño – a menos que no quieras…

\- Yo… – le devolvió la mirada, la mirada perdida en el ámbar cálido de los ojos de Blaine mientras éste lo abrazaba. Por un momento, todas las cosas de las que habían hablado alguna vez sobre tener hijos brillaron en su mente, los recuerdos de noches hablando de tener bebés juntos y vivir sus sueños en la ciudad lo bombardearon y sonrió, las lágrimas se escaparon de las esquinas de sus ojos – ¡Quiero esto!

\- Pero NYADA…

\- NYADA entenderá que puedo tener una licencia hasta después de que el bebé haya nacido. No seré el primer estudiante que alguna vez lo haga. Sabes cuántos de esos chicos de teatro meten la pata – Blaine se rió entre dientes mientras agachaba la cabeza y Kurt le apretó los bíceps esperando hasta que lo miró antes de continuar – Sabes que no creo en poderes superiores ni cualquiera de esas cosas, pero yo… este bebé sobrevivió lo que pasó ayer por la noche y no puedo deshacerme de él. Ahora no.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¡Definitivamente! Simplemente tendremos que buscar una forma de salir adelante con todo esto.

Blaine lo besó por completo, tirando de él hacia atrás con una sonrisa antes de dejarse caer sobre su trasero y le puso una mano sobre el estómago– Podemos programar nuestras clases en diferentes días y luego en los días en que no podemos tener cursos separados, podríamos contratar a una niñera.

\- O podríamos conseguir que mi papá y Carole vengan aquí y podrían cuidar de él… o ella.

\- Es cierto y… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Vamos a tener que decirle a tu papá!

Kurt palideció por un segundo – Me olvide de eso – se volvió hacia el teléfono fijo del hospital y luego volvió a mirar a Blaine – ¿Él…

\- Lo llamé en el momento en que llegué aquí. Tomó un vuelo tan pronto como pudo y creo que Sam tenía que pasar con Rachel a recogerlo al aeropuerto. No me he llamado todavía, así que no sé si está aquí o no.

\- Bueno, cuando llegue, ¿te importa si me encargo de hablar con él? Va a estar molesto conmigo por haberme metido en esa pelea y me gustaría hablar de eso con él de forma suave. No quiero provocarle otro ataque al corazón.

\- No lo harás – los dedos Blaine rozaban un poco el vientre de Kurt y sonrió, un rubor se arrastró sobre sus mejillas – No puedo creer que vas a tener un bebé.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Y estoy muy contento de que estés bien. Me asustaste de muerte cuando recibí esa llamada telefónica. Estaba aterrorizado.

\- Lo siento.

\- No. No te disculpes. No lo hagas. Ayudaste a alguien. Nunca se debe pedir disculpas por eso – Poco a poco, Blaine se movió y besó los labios de Kurt, inclinándose de nuevo hasta chocar su nariz contra su prometido antes de besarlo de nuevo – Todo lo que importa es que tú y nuestro bebé estén bien la próxima vez. Aunque honestamente es mejor que no haya una próxima vez. Llámame primero. Nunca deberías tener que lidiar con eso solo.

\- Tú lo hiciste – susurró el ojiazul, poniendo la mano sobre la mano temblorosa de Blaine para apretarla ligeramente de forma tranquilizadora – La primera vez que escuchamos acerca del ataque de Russ, sabía que eso te afectó mucho por lo que te ocurrió años atrás en ese baile. No dijiste nada, pero yo sabía… y anoche, al oír a ese chico, es sólo que… me recordó a ti también.

\- Kurt…

\- Lo haría de nuevo en un segundo. Quiero decir, probablemente llamaría a alguien primero, para no estar atrapado en un callejón por un tiempo antes de que alguien me viera, pero definitivamente me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo. Nadie debe tener que pasar por algo así solo. Nadie.

\- Te amo demasiado.

\- Lo sé. Yo también te amo.


	3. Cap 3: Miedos y Errores

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3:**

 **"** **Miedos y Errores"**

* * *

.

Burt se presentó en el hospital una hora más tarde, dándole una mirada a Kurt todo golpeado y magullado, antes de que se sentara junto a él, preguntándole la razón por la que intervino en la pelea.

El castaño lo dejó hablar, escuchando en silencio mientras expresaba su temor por perderlo, y luego añadió su propio granito de arena, sonriendo cansadamente a su padre cuando el hombre lo tomó de la mano y en silencio confesó que esperaba que la próxima vez que algo así sucediera lo llamara y que lo enfrentarían juntos, porque eso es lo que ellos hacían.

Escuchar a su padre decir eso, hizo explotar el corazón del castaño sólo un poco y cerró los ojos, juntando fuerzas para buscar las palabras que necesitaba para expresarse.

Burt seguía sosteniendo su mano, el pulgar calloso acariciando sus nudillos dañados, y cuando finalmente se detuvo la acción nerviosa, Kurt tuvo que soltar la sopa.

\- Papá, estoy embarazado.

\- ¿Estás qué?

\- Estoy embarazado. Nueve semanas aproximadamente.

\- ¿Tú estás... qué? – Los ojos verdes de su padre estaban cómicamente abiertos, mirándolo con incredulidad. Kurt negó con la cabeza, tomando la mano ahora temblorosa de su padre entre la suya, la cual había dejado caer sin fuerzas al colchón ante la increíble noticia de su hijo.

\- Voy a tener un bebé.

\- Vas a... tener un bebé. Tienes nueve semanas de embarazo y estás en el hospital porque te metiste en una pelea y te dieron una paliza. Kurt, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

 _¡Oh, grandioso! ¡Acaba de unir todos los puntos! –_ pensó el ojiazul.

\- Papá...

\- ¿Estás llevando a mi nieto, y te metiste en una pelea?

\- ¡Yo no lo sabía!

\- ¿Tú qué?

Kurt suspiró, su cuerpo flácido por el agotamiento – No lo sabía. Cuando me desperté temprano, Blaine me estaba cuidando, y me dijo que debería tratar de calmarme porque el estrés no era bueno para el bebé... y fue entonces cuando me enteré. Sé tanto como tú en este momento.

Burt cerró los ojos, su mano apretando la de Kurt demasiado, los dedos aferrados a los de su hijo, como si los soltara, éste simplemente se iría flotando – ¿Voy a ser abuelo?

\- Vas a ser abuelo – Tan pronto como la confirmación salió de sus labios, Burt se echó a reír, pleno y feliz, los ojos brillantes de lágrimas mientras miraba con incredulidad a su hijo ya crecido.

\- ¡Dios, Kurt! Primero la noticia de que estás en el hospital y ahora esto. Chico...

\- Lo sé, papá. Es una locura, ¿no? Pero creo que Blaine y yo vamos a estar bien. Estamos listos para esto. Lo queremos.

\- Mierda, me olvidé de Blaine. ¡Recuérdame matarlo!

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Estoy bromeando! Jesús, Kurt... yo ni siquiera sabía que tenías el gen.

\- Yo tampoco, pero luego, umm... – el castaño bajó la mirada, sonrojándose cuando su padre levantó una ceja – Uh, después de Navidad el año pasado, Blaine pensaba que estaba... umm, ya sabes, así que fuimos y se hizo la prueba, y se enteró de que era portador, por lo que me decidí a hacérmela también.

\- ¿Navidad? ¿Navidad como la Navidad que traje a Blaine a verte a la ciudad? Ni siquiera sabía que ustedes dos estaban...

\- Fue una cosa de una noche – Kurt susurró, poniéndose más rojo al segundo. Burt se rió de él de nuevo, rodando los ojos con cariño a su tonto hijo – Se puso muy enfermo un par de semanas más tarde y estaba asustado. Terminó siendo un resfriado, pero ambos descubrimos que éramos portadores.

Oh, y también nos enteramos de que Tina hizo algo grotesco cuando Blaine estuvo enfermo, pero eso es otra historia para otro día.

\- ¿Tina? Como Cohen-Chang Tina?

\- La misma. Pero como he dicho, es otra historia para otro día.

Burt asintió, sentándose en su silla. Le dio una mirada larga y dura a su hijo, que parecía mucho más adulto en ese momento de lo que había sido en los diecinueve años que había estado en la Tierra, y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar _¡Mi hijo! ¡Ese es mi chico!_ – Sabes, te amo Kurt.

\- Yo también te amo, papá.

\- Y es posible que me hayas asustado de muerte esta noche, pero me alegro de que estés bien. Y estoy orgulloso de ti, lo sabes ¿cierto?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Gracias!

Alguien llamó a la puerta y luego se abrió para revelar a Blaine parado allí, con una expresión nerviosa y el cuerpo tenso mientras cautelosamente se asomaba.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¡Anderson!

\- Burt, te juro que nosotros...

\- Ven aquí y dale a tu padre un abrazo.

Las cejas de Blaine se alzaron en estado de shock y miró a Kurt, frunciendo el ceño cuando su novio se encogió de hombros y movió los dedos, diciendo que le siga la corriente. Aún nervioso, el muchacho dio un paso adelante, jadeando cuando Burt lo arrastró en un abrazo de oso y lo apretó con fuerza.

\- Felicidades por la inminente paternidad, chico.

\- Umm, ¿gracias?

\- Ahora creo que ustedes deben sentarse. Necesitamos tener una charla sobre la importancia de la protección.

La pareja se quejó.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

l hospital le dio el alta a Kurt un día más tarde, con una receta de analgésicos para el dolor, pero que eran seguros para el bebé, y otra orden de algunas vitaminas prenatales para darle fortaleza, especiales para portadores.

Cuando Kurt regresó al loft, se acurrucó en la cama con Blaine, y somnoliento exigió que moviera todas sus cosas de vuelta en los próximos días, ya que no iban a vivir separados mientras que él estaba esperando un hijo suyo. ¡De ninguna manera!

Fue durante la recuperación de Kurt que también dieron la noticia de la inminente llegada del bebé a sus amigos. Todo el mundo se sorprendió, desde los chicos en Ohio hasta los esparcidos por el país. Pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que Rachel, quien de inmediato estalló en un discurso sobre la educación de Kurt, así como la de Blaine... como si ella y el castaño no hubieran tenido una fuerte discusión pocos días antes sobre ella por abandonar NYADA.

Blaine hizo todo lo posible para calmar la situación, pero Kurt lo ahuyentó, haciendo señas para que Rachel fuera a sentarse con él en la cama. Allí hizo todo lo posible para explicar su plan para el futuro y cómo él y Blaine iban a intentar hacer que funcione cuando se trataba de los malabares de la paternidad e ir a la escuela.

Tendría una reunión con Carmen después de su actuación a mediados del invierno, y luego iba a hablar con Isabelle sobre su pasantía. Blaine todavía estaría yendo a la escuela hasta que naciera el bebé, y luego trabajaría en sus agendas para averiguar cómo todo iba a marchar.

Oh, y ellos iban a tratar de encontrar un departamento sólo para los dos, debido a que honestamente ¿quién quiere vivir con un recién nacido cuando está en Broadway? ¿Rachel?

Y cuando Kurt en voz baja confesó que ya estaba pensando en nombrar al bebé en honor a Finn, Rachel cedió en silencio, llorando en el hombro de su mejor amigo mientras se disculpaba por su arrebato y las otras cosas que hizo con él antes del ataque.

Al final de esa noche todo estaba bien entre ellos dos, y Blaine estaba envuelto alrededor de Kurt en su cama. Ahora todos se mudaron de vuelta a donde pertenecían.

Fue la mejor parte de la semana del castaño, de seguro.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Los meses pasaron y Kurt se puso más grande y más furioso... bueno, un poco más malhumorado de verdad.

Blaine se hizo demasiado pegajoso para el gusto del ojiazul, siempre inquieto alrededor, preguntándole si todo estaba bien o si necesitaba algo.

Al principio, era la cosa más dulce porque Blaine era tan atento y dedicado, y luego se hizo sofocante, como cuando fue la primera vez que se pelearon por los límites y Elliot lo aconsejó.

Para cuando Kurt estaba en su sexto mes, estaba extenuado de que Blaine estuviera alrededor. Estaba harto de que le llevase las comidas a la cama como si fuera algún ermitaño postrado en cama. Estaba fastidiado de ser atendido, a pesar de que era muy, muy agradable, y estaba harto de no tener ningún espacio personal.  
P  
Y entonces, espetó.

Él no quería. Sus hormonas estaban por todo el lugar, estaba cansado de Blaine siendo, bueno... Blaine, y él simplemente explotó, gritando cosas que no eran ciertas...

\- NO QUIERO VIVIR CONTIGO SI VAS A SER TAN MALDITAMENTE PEGAJOSO, PORQUE ¿QUIÉN QUIERE CRIAR A DOS HIJOS?, Y DIOS, ¿PUEDES SER MÁS FASTIDIOSO? ¡JESÚS!

Al momento que las palabras salieron de su boca, quería regresarlas, sobre todo cuando el rostro de Blaine se desmoronó.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pedir disculpas, su prometido se dio la vuelta con las manos en el aire en señal de rendición, y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando elp departamento en silencio.

Dejando a Kurt de pie en la cocina con el puño apretado contra su boca temblorosa.


	4. Cap 4: Nuestro Amor

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4:**

 **"** **Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

.

Horas después, Sam llamó para preguntarle a Kurt si había roto con Blaine, porque el ojimiel estaba sentado en su sofá luciendo como si alguien hubiera destruido su alma, y el castaño le rogó a su amigo que lo enviase a casa porque tenían que hablar.

Blaine llegó a casa dos horas más tarde, luciendo simplemente destrozado, como lo hizo la noche en la que Kurt despertó en el hospital después de haber sido golpeado.

El ojiazul estaba sentado en el sofá, con las manos acunando su estómago distendido mientras tristemente miraba a su prometido deambular en el departamento - ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola!

\- Ven a sentarte. Tenemos que hablar.

Blaine tomó su lugar habitual en el sofá y bajó la mirada, los ojos miel aguados mientras observaba sus pantalones verdes forestales. Manchas más oscuras salpicaron sus muslos y el corazón de Kurt saltó a la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que su amado estaba llorando.

\- Blaine...

\- Sólo quiero que tengas un embarazo fácil - suspiró, sollozando mientras algunas lágrimas volvieron a caer antes de continuar - Sé que te duele mucho la espalda, así que trato de asegurarme de que tus almohadas estén esponjadas o que no tengas que estirarte demasiado por si te duele algo.

Sé que algunos olores te dan asco cuando estás cocinando, por lo que he estado tratando de cocinar para ti para que así no tengas que encontrarte con algo que te provoque náuseas. Yo... yo no quiero que sientas como si estuvieras solo en esto.

\- Pero no me siento solo.

\- Y quería darte una mano en este embarazo también, porque fácilmente podría haber sido yo. Las cosas podrían haber sido al contrario y yo podría haber sido el de la acidez o los dolores de espalda o los gases - Kurt le dio una de sus miradas por decir esa última parte - Pero en su lugar, estoy viéndote hacerlo y me quiero asegurar de que estás bien. Verte padecer me hace sentir mal porque yo tuve una parte en esto y tú tienes que lidiar con todas las cosas no tan divertidas, mientras yo veo crecer tu vientre y cosas por el estilo. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Ahora lo sabía - ¡Oh, cariño!

\- Si te he estado asfixiando, lo siento. Realmente no era mi intención. Yo sólo... después de que tu papá se fue, quería asegurarme de que estabas bien cuidado. Hablamos de esto Burt y yo, y él me pidió que me asegurase de que estuvieras bien con el bebé y todo.

Sabemos que puede cuidar de ti mismo Kurt, pero a veces sólo andas demasiado cansado y quería mantener un ojo sobre ti.

El castaño asintió sonriendo mientras se inclinaba para besar la mejilla de su prometido - Lo sé y has estado haciendo un gran trabajo. Pero tienes que dejarme respirar de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? A veces me gustaría tener un momento a solas para pensar o relajarme, o dormir una siesta sin que alguien resté espirando en mi cuello por si me gustaría o no otra almohada o un vaso con leche o un sánduche. Sólo necesito tiempo a solas. ¿Me entiendes?

\- Sí - Blaine negó con la cabeza, dejando descansar su mano sobre la de Kurt, la cual estaba sobre su vientre redondo - Voy a tratar de permanecer fuera de tu camino, pero si necesitas algo, y me refiero a cualquier cosa, ¿vas a decirme?

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Cuando Blaine miró hacia abajo a su estómago, Kurt se inclinó un poco más cerca, apoyando su frente contra la de su prometido - No quise decir lo que dije antes, ¿sabes? Te amo mucho y aprecio lo que haces por mí.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y realmente amo que me lleves el desayuno a la cama. Eso es lo mejor.

\- Bueno, entonces considérelo un deber mío, mi señor - Blaine bromeó, dándole un beso antes de levantarse y alejarse hacia el baño.

Cuanto más caminaba, más ropa comenzó a quitarse y Kurt lo miró con avidez, con el labio atrapado entre los dientes.

Cuando Blaine se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, sonrió seductoramente, guiñándole un ojo antes de decir: "¿No me vas a seguir? Supongo que voy a tener sexo de reconciliación por mí mismo entonces".

Kurt casi derribó la mesa en su prisa por unirse a él en la ducha.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Siete meses después de que Kurt se despertó en un hospital extraño descubriendo que había sido golpeado y dado por muerto... oh, y que estaba embarazado, estaba despertando de nuevo en otro hospital. Sin embargo, esta vez fue despertando luego de la cirugía, los ojos parpadeando en la habitación con poca luz mientras observaba su entorno y se encontró mirando la espalda de la forma delgada de su prometido - ¿Blaine?

\- ¡Hey! - le respondió con voz suave y tierna. Se acercó hacia su esposo postrado en cama y fue entonces cuando Kurt notó que sostenía un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta de color rosa claro. La parte superior de dicho bulto tenía un mechón de cabello negro azabache que sobresalía de ella, y cuando el castaño débilmente alzó un brazo para tocar, Blaine se agachó, mostrando exactamente lo que tenía en sus brazos.

Allí, escondida en el agarre de su papá estaba la pequeña bebé más linda. Tenía el cabello oscuro como el de Blaine y muy, muy grueso, cayéndole en la cara en todas las direcciones de la manera más adorable. Su nariz era pequeña como un botón y sus labios eran gruesos y rosados, brotados en un puchero como si estuviera soñando con comer. Tenía las pestañas largas, iguales a las del ojimiel, y era la cosa más preciosa que Kurt había visto en su vida.

\- Finley - susurró.

\- Finley Hepburn. Ella nos va a odiar cuando sea mayor, tiene un nombre complicado.

\- Creo que Finley Hepburn Anderson-Hummel es un nombre hermoso. - Kurt se quejó, arrugando la nariz mientras trataba de luchar contra el letargo producto de los sedantes que le pusieron para la cirugía - Es único y rinde homenaje a dos personas bastante sorprendentes.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - susurró Blaine, presionando sus labios contra el vello suave de la bebé. Kurt acarició el dedo por la mejilla regordeta de ésta, y cuando ella bostezó, él arrulló - ¿Quieres sostenerla? ¿Estás despierto lo suficiente ya? El doctor dijo que estarías un poco... eh, descabellado por un tiempo después de la operación, pero parece que estás bien en este momento.

\- Puedo abrazarla. Ven aquí Finley - el pelinegro se le pasó y Kurt se incorporó un poco, con cuidado de no agravar sus puntos. Una vez que estuvo completamente en sus brazos, la estudió por mucho más tiempo, con el corazón hinchado en su pecho mientras observaba el rostro angelicalmente hermoso de su primera hija - ¡Ella es perfecta!

\- Lo es. Al igual que tú.

\- Eres divino.

\- Sólo digo la verdad.

\- Esto va a sonar raro, pero no puede creer que ella saliera de mí.

\- No es raro. Me resulta bastante alucinante. Lo hiciste increíble por cierto. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

\- Gracias. Tú vas a tener al siguiente.

Blaine se rió, chillando con su risa habitual cuando estaba emocionado, antes de que finalmente se calmara y con cuidado se subiera a la cama para ponerse junto a su amado y a su hija.

Observar a Kurt acunar a Finley hizo que su corazón latiera salvajemente en su pecho y le besó el hombro al castaño cuando su bata de hospital se deslizó hacia abajo desnudando su clavícula, descansando su cabeza allí mientras miraba a la pequeña persona que ellos crearon - Los amo a los dos demasiado.

Kurt le sonrió, inclinando la cabeza para apoyar su mejilla contra el cabello de Blaine.

Mientras admiraban a su niña bonita, ella arrugó su pequeña nariz y gimió estridentemente haciéndolos saltar, y luego se rieron de la potencia de sus pulmones - Va a ser bulliciosa.

\- Bueno, con nosotros como sus padres y todo el círculo del coro de Ohio y New York como sus tías y tíos, me imagino que lo será - dijo el ojimiel con una sonrisa.

\- Supongo que esta es nuestra vida ahora.

Levantando la mirada, Blaine observó la pequeña cicatriz sobre la frente de Kurt y la otra más pequeña en el labio. Meses atrás habían sido terribles heridas recientes y ahora eran cicatrices solo minúsculas, algo que mostraba lo fuerte que el castaño era, todo el dolor que tuvo que soportar sólo para crecer y ser más maduro y mejor.

En su parte baja tenía otra cicatriz, ésta mucho más fresca que las otras, pero sanaría como las que él tenía en su rostro, y al igual que ellas, sería una muestra de otra cosa sobre la que triunfó.

Además, esa cicatriz vino con un trofeo bastante impresionante.

Sonriendo, Blaine se aferró más a su pequeña familia, más enamorado de Kurt en ese momento de lo que nunca había estado en su vida - No cambiaría esto por nada en el mundo.

Y Kurt, mentalmente se dio palmaditas a sí mismo en la espalda por un trabajo bien hecho, y estuvo de acuerdo.

.

.

 **~ FIN ~**

 **.**

* * *

¡Gracias a todas/os quienes apoyaron esta pequeña pero hermosa historia!

Y gracias una vez más a _"Wa_ _rblerslushie"_ por autorizarme a traducirla C:


End file.
